Typically, wet/dry vacuums are large units that must be mounted on wheels to enable a user to move the machine. However, the introduction of a smaller, portable wet/dry vacuum facilitates the need for a handle attached to the unit such that a user can easily lift and carry the unit by the handle.
Packaging considerations dictate that the handle be disassembled from the vacuum before sale. Thus, the user must attach the handle after purchase but before operating the vacuum. Therefore, there is a need for a handle that is easily attachable to the vacuum but is securely fastened thereon after assembly.